


理想

by GreenBoom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top Claude von Riegan, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBoom/pseuds/GreenBoom
Summary: 庫羅德第一次見到貝雷特，直覺便告訴他對方擁有可貴的才能，拉攏他對自己日後必定有利。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9





	理想

**Author's Note:**

> 老實說我就是想看庫羅德被搶老師(俗稱NTR(不  
> 作者只打到金鹿線決戰前，理智線被那句兄弟燒光才蹦出這篇，文中有bug請不要介意  
> 這篇大概4五年後貝雷特清醒回到修道院和庫羅德重逢，帝彌意外殺出來的故事(好隨便  
> 有後續的話可能要等作者打通青獅:P

庫羅德第一次見到貝雷特，  
直覺便告訴他對方擁有可貴的才能，拉攏他對自己日後必定有利。

只是庫羅德沒預料到，在收到兩位準皇位接班人的邀請後  
他竟然選擇勢力最弱小的，隨時都可能被搶走接班人身分的自己。

異類。  
－－異類……嗎。  
看著那雙藍眼睛，庫羅德表現出受寵若驚的滑稽模樣，確保沒人發現他的動搖。

青年終究是高估自己了。  
當他察覺自己陷得太深那刻，他們正在女神之塔裡接吻。  
那些被埋藏在深夜裡的無數次幻想居然成真，而且遠比妄想中的更加柔軟，並甜美。  
「舞會……」貝雷特喘息間的提醒又被另一個吻吞噬，直到兩人都無法呼吸，才依依不捨的分開。  


我們該回去了。要是別人誤會級長偷走他們敬愛的老師，麻煩可就大囉～  
裝做什麼都沒發生，乖乖放手。庫羅德應該這麼做的。  
但他沒有。  
一切都失控了。  
「跟我走吧。」他在老師耳邊低聲懇求。

那一晚舞會上，金鹿學級的級長和老師沒有再露面。

x

他們之間的關係變了。  
除了一起訓練，他們還在巷子裡餵食黑貓；替溫室裡的小菜園澆水；藏書閣就算旁邊有人，他照樣借老師的大腿來一頓舒服的午覺。  
而深夜，他會溜進老師房間，看老師順從的解開扣子，親吻他泛紅的耳朵。

現在的他們親密而曖昧，卻也模糊。  
情感升溫，但庫羅德沒為此融化腦袋，他沒有說愛，沒有說承諾，只說理想，只說同盟的未來。  
貝雷特靜靜地聽著，好像這樣就足夠了。

過分的親暱當然逃不過流言蜚語，面對他人的質問，庫羅德總能糊弄過去。  
不過這招對老相識不管用。

希爾妲笑咪咪的走過來，巨大的家傳寶斧輕鬆的扛在肩上。  
「選擇男人當伴侶，民眾不會反感嗎？未來的盟主大人？」  
「還是說，反正學院生活圈狹窄，畢業就可以拍拍屁股走人，老師那麼溫柔，肯定不會為難你，不如就放縱一下～」  
咚一聲，巨斧落在腳邊，希爾妲眼裡完全沒有笑意：  
「你是這樣想的嗎，庫羅德級長。」

不是。但他不能說不是。  
作為王，他必須帶給人民穩定感，就連私生活也要符合期待：一名賢淑的妻子，以及未來有血緣關係的繼承人。  
被點名的級長低下頭，放棄似的沉默。

「……唉。」  
希爾妲嘆了一口氣，輕輕喊了一聲庫羅德。  
他抬頭對上希爾妲，那張精緻的面孔因為怒火咬牙，眉間卻被同情軟化。  
「你一定會成為很優秀的盟主，庫羅德。」  
「也是最差勁的男人。」  
說完，她便轉身離去，留下青年獨自愣在原地。

當晚，庫羅德拋下以往的溫柔和自制，就算老師搖頭，虛弱地用手抵住他胸膛表示停下，庫羅德仍強硬的拉開貝雷特的雙腿，一口氣挺入體內。  
第四次。貝雷特連悲鳴都發不出來，癱軟在床的身體反射性一抖，黏糊的精液從交合處被強迫擠出，沿著臀縫滴落，再度染髒床單。  
庫羅德呼吸同樣急促，溼透的劉海阻礙視線，但他沒有伸手去撥。  
連老師的臉都不敢面對，懦弱的廢物，可悲的膽小鬼。  
他在心底咒罵自己，那些聲音淹沒一切，他甚至沒有注意到貝雷特使盡力氣撐起上身，就為了靠近他。

「有心事？」貝雷特溫柔地替他撩開髮絲，湖水綠的眼睛充滿擔憂。  
即使被這樣對待仍選擇關心的老師。  
即使清楚自己被利用依舊待在他身邊的老師。  
即使知道他避開談論兩人未來，卻還是與他十指交扣的老師。  
庫羅德用力抱緊對方，失去重心的他們雙雙倒回床鋪。

混合著汗水的赤裸擁抱不算舒服，性事帶來的炙熱體溫還沒降下，對方又沒控制力氣，讓貝雷特有些喘不過氣。  
與其說戀人間甜蜜的擁抱，這更像害怕他會逃跑。  
貝雷特沒有詢問原因。  
他困難地伸出手，輕輕拍著對方的背。  
「沒事的。」  
貝雷特反覆呢喃。  
「沒事的喔。」

x

情勢變化得如此迅速，  
僅僅一天，帝國換主，新任國王上任即刻便指控教會煽動戰亂，數度破壞國家穩定藉此攏權，應該被殲滅！  
戰爭一觸即發，他們慢了一步，明顯處於劣勢。  
庫羅德早就發現艾黛爾賈特對教會頗有微詞，但他卻沒意識到這底下隱藏的怨恨竟能夠讓她不惜發動戰爭。  
他太聚焦在自己的野望，忘了鷹派的存在。果然，是學院生活太和平讓他鬆懈了吧。  
不過－－

他望向眾人中央，大司教一反常態，憤怒地對著騎士團宣布要降下懲罰，對女神不敬的人不配踏在芙朵拉的大地上。  
接受女神之力的老師默默佇立在旁，他的淡漠讓庫羅德覺得，他更像神的代理人。  
就像是故意安排好的，貝雷特忽然和庫羅得對上視線。  
老師眼神堅定，對他淺淺頷首。

庫羅德壓下快要失控的心跳，也朝老師做出同樣的動作。  
是啊，只要有老師在的話……

x

巨大的裂谷深不見底，黑暗盤據，  
他們說，老師獨自在前線英勇抗敵；  
他們說，老師解決棘手的巨大魔物，挺身保護民眾和學生；  
他們說，面對蜂擁而至的援兵，老師毫不退縮；

本該收穫無數掌聲的人，卻消失了。

庫羅德站在懸崖邊緣，披肩沾滿塵土，臉頰上被箭矢擦過的傷口凝聚血珠，隨時會落下。  
他們挺過了第一波攻勢，或許就連帝國軍也會替他們訝異。  
希爾妲站在他身後，眼眶泛紅，但沒有哭。  
身為一名貴族，現下不是她能表現軟弱的時候，但她沒辦法強迫要求庫羅德展現出同樣的氣魄。  
那太殘忍。

一聲響亮的口哨，不遠處的飛龍迅速回到主人身旁，庫羅德熟練地踩著腳蹬，在飛龍背上坐穩。  
逆著光，希爾妲看不清未來盟主的表情。  
「老師不可能死在這種地方！」  
他大吼，好像這樣做就能讓這句話實現。  
強風吹過，陽光一瞬間被雲朵掩蓋，希爾妲這時才看清庫羅德的臉，嚴肅而認真，找不出半點悲傷的痕跡。  
「先回去吧，戰爭才剛開始。」  
說完，庫羅德伸手，希爾妲用力擦了擦鼻子，拉過對方的手腕一齊跨上飛龍。  
庫羅德大喝一聲，飛龍應聲展翅，強烈的風壓吹亂了希爾妲的長髮，她在心裡祈禱，拜託女神讓老師，讓朋友，讓她的家人們都能平安。  
她閉起眼睛。額頭靠在青年背上，希望這能安慰庫羅德那仍在顫抖的雙手。

x

戰爭一打，就是五年。

有些人野心蓬勃，也有人維持保守，帝國軍的攻勢越來越激進，無人能置身事外。  
庫羅德在各諸侯間努力斡旋，同盟的形式搖搖欲墜，但至少是維持住了。

還有人記得五年前的約定嗎？

信眾消失的大修道院同時亦失去那份聖潔與輝煌，現在的它就只是一座大型廢墟。  
但庫羅德依然不時騎著飛龍回到這裡－－老師最後被目擊的地方。

躺在廢墟之中，庫羅德望著滿天繁星。  
白天他繃緊神經注意任何風吹草動，不管誰的一句話，甚至一個動作，都有可能成為新戰場的導火線，他必須在搶在火苗竄出現前將其踩熄。  
試探、利誘、威脅、交易，不知不覺，他掌握情勢的能力越來越敏銳。  
精明的代價便是，自己再也無法安心地待在某人身旁。  
不，能讓他放下全部戒備的還有一個人。

庫羅德想起魚池旁愛撒嬌的貪吃白貓，那隻白貓有一雙和老師很像的紫藍眼睛。  
其實老師接受女神之力後的模樣他也很喜歡，和自己相似的綠色眼睛，就像老師一部分屬於他一樣。

庫羅德搖搖頭，學院時的回憶總是趁他獨處時不請自來。  
起初他很煩躁，但次數多了也只能習慣。  
恐怕，他的內心深處知道，  
他再也沒有其他方式可以接觸老師了。

你會記得五年前的約定嗎？  
「貝雷特。」

遙遠的星星閃爍，冷眼旁觀大地的紛紛擾擾。  
那聲呼喊在夜空中消散，彷彿一切從來沒發生過。

x

難得睡了一趟好覺。  
庫羅德很久沒有在陽光升起後才起床，他打了個不算雅觀的哈欠，在坐騎飛龍的催促下，到附近的水井做了簡單的梳洗，順便獵幾隻兔子當早餐。

澆熄烤肉用的柴火，庫羅德沐浴在金色朝陽之中。  
他昨天已通知底下的人今天整天都會在外頭。就算他的一次任性吧，儘管希望渺茫。

奇蹟來的很早。  
庫羅德很快就注意到有個腳步聲正在接近這裡，  
第一個出現的會是誰呢？

那個人踏上階梯，庫羅德回頭，訝異的睜大眼睛。  
隨後，笑容不自覺的綻開，他說：「你遲到了喔，兄弟。」  
「我在這裡等到都快變成雕像啦。」

對方的驚訝不亞於他，遲疑地往前兩步，停下。  
庫羅德主動走向貝雷特，輕笑：「那是什麼表情啊，老師沒沒無聞的死掉這種事，我才不會相信。」  
貝雷特靜靜望著對方，也跟著淺淺地笑了。  
這抹笑讓庫羅德心臟一緊，時間彷彿又重回五年前。

在茶會，他和老師說著學院有趣瑣事的時候。  
在溫室，老師開心地向他展示新種子的時候。  
在臥室，趁老師不注意時偷了一個吻的時候。  
那刻他才確定，眼前的人是真的老師，

幾乎認為踏入絕路的理想隨著老師的回歸，讓庫羅德重新看見生機。  
他瞇眼，望向熾烈的陽光低語：  
「終於，要迎來黎明了啊。」

x

拿出稍早剩下的兔肉和一小包隨身備用糧，以重逢的第一餐來說實在寒酸，但庫羅德也拿不出更好的東西了。  
一方面打仗嘛，物資本來就缺，另一方面，他從沒想過女神會賜予他這麼盛大的禮物。

貝雷特坐在庫羅德對面，接過食物卻沒有動口，視線反而停在庫羅德臉上，看樣子他也很多疑問。  
一副狀況外的模樣讓庫羅德忍不住打趣道：「兄弟，你消失了整整五年喔，不會是撿到紡錘，中了魔法陷阱吧？」  
「嗯，我睡著了。」  
「欸？」  
「不過沒有撿到紡錘，是被攻擊，掉進山谷裡。」  
「等等，重點不是這個吧！」訊息量瞬間暴增的庫羅德按著太陽穴，「這五年你不是隱居、不是被敵軍俘虜，真的就只是睡著了？」  
「嗯。蘇諦斯把我叫醒的。」  
「天啊……」庫羅德捏著眉間，他想像過無數次和老師重逢的場景，甚至不排除變成敵軍在戰場刀刃相向的可能性。

而那一切都沒發生。貝雷特好端端地坐在他面前。  
發現自己整整五年的擔憂不過是徒勞，庫羅德知道自己該高興，但內心深處又存在著一股莫名的不滿。  
老師為什麼不早一點回來呢。  
念頭轉瞬即逝，庫羅德覺得不可思議，他居然……？

貝雷特歪著腦袋，他的學生沉默一段時間了，臉上細微的情緒變化太快，他沒辦法解讀。  
胸口悶悶的。這種感覺並不陌生，但貝雷特習慣了忽略。  
他開口，確認對方心思是否還在這：「你還好嗎？」  
聽見問句，庫羅德趕緊擺出尷尬的笑容掩飾：  
「不、不，我沒事的老師，只是昨天沒睡好走神了。」接著轉移話題，「那麼，根據老師的說法，記憶只停留在帝國軍進攻的那天？」  
貝雷特點點頭。  
庫羅德被老師的誠實逗笑，習慣性地將雙手放在腦後，故作誇張的嘆氣，「那就由我來替老師補課吧～」

青年就地取材，用石塊在地磚上劃出目前的勢力分布，盡量簡潔地說明戰況。  
帝國軍猛雷般的攻勢下，失去大司教的騎士團節節敗退；而法嘉斯王國近乎破滅，東邊的雷斯塔諸侯同盟雖然沒有瓦解，但也分成了明確的親帝國與反帝國兩派。  
貝雷德認真聽著，眼神流露讚許與欽佩，就連剛清醒的他也明白，現況要穩住同盟複雜的政治局勢  
極端困難。  
如此得來不易的成果除了才華，背後肯定堆滿更多數也數不盡的努力。  
他直覺式的伸手想褒獎學生，但來不及碰觸對方就被擋下。

「啊、」  
被制止的瞬間，貝雷斯立刻抽回手臂，兩雙綠色眼睛凝視著彼此，微妙的尷尬在兩人之間蔓延。  
就連庫羅德也不懂自己拒絕的原因。

會選在千年祭這天回來是因為他不肯放棄老師，哪怕希望微乎其微，他也要賭。  
但當老師－－自己唯一稱作兄弟的那個人－－重新站在他眼前，情感不受控制的焦慮跟著再度浮現。  
他膽怯了。

庫羅德移開了視線，按著後頸，善於言詞的人此刻卻啞口無言。  
反倒是老師先開口，為自己唐突的行為道歉：「抱歉，嚇到你了。」  
庫羅德還未解釋，遠處的慘叫強行劃破空氣，拉走兩人的注意力。

「咿！放過我……別過來啊！」  
身著劣質裝備的盜賊連滾帶爬，濃厚的求生慾和恐懼同時寫在臉上，讓人不禁好奇到底是什麼東西在追他。  
黑影從樹叢中竄出，庫羅德第一眼以為是魔獸，巨大的毛皮隨風翻飛，這才看見底下有個人，散亂糾結的金髮遮住臉龐，看不見長相。  
盜賊崩潰的求饒激不起那人半點同情，男子揚起長槍，用乾裂的聲音嘶吼：「該死的帝國走狗！全部、全部給我去死！」

有人擋在男子面前。  
熟悉的綠色髮絲飄昂，庫羅德這才回神，大吼：「老師！」  
鏗！  
兵刃相向，巨響炸裂，天地之霸劍硬生生扛下長槍。  
那人被突然出現的新敵手震攝而沒有追擊，貝雷特趁機穩住身體，借力彈開長槍。  
即使黑色眼罩遮去他半邊面容，金髮沾染黏稠的鮮血，貝雷特仍第一時間認出他曾經的學生。  
「帝彌托利。」

那傢伙是帝彌托利？庫羅德記憶中並沒有收到修道院有法嘉斯士兵出沒的消息，難不成是獨自流落到這裡？  
應該說真不愧是皇室菁英，有辦法一個人逃出帝國軍的追擊；還是同情法嘉斯的王子居然淪落成有如野獸的模樣呢。  
庫羅德咂嘴，在心底斥責老師的魯莽，不確定是敵是友就衝出去擋刀，也只有他敢這樣做。  
「過來！」  
喝斥一聲，盟主迅速躍上飛奔而來的坐騎飛龍，他在空中盤旋，不敢貿然接近。

帝彌托利不可置信地瞪著眼前的人，長槍垂下，按著眼罩喃喃自語：「連白天也會……」  
「帝彌托利，你沒事吧？」  
貝雷特還未從剛才的一擊中回復，握緊發痛的十指，聽見盜賊遠離的踉蹌步伐，繼續道：「趕盡殺絕不像你的作－－」  
「閉嘴！閉嘴！閉嘴！居然敢扮成老師的樣子，你是那女人的誘餌對吧！」  
帝彌托利這次沒有猶豫，重新舉起長槍刺向貝雷特，不想傷害學生的貝雷特只能防禦，盡量避開自己的要害。  
庫羅德在空中拉緊弓弦，老師的被動讓兩人靠得太近，他不想誤傷老師於是遲遲沒有動手。

以他身手明明可以輕鬆拉開距離，或許老師是有意不讓他插手？  
翠綠色眼眸瞇起。有時候，老師一視同仁的溫柔只會讓人感到煩躁。

如果可以，他也不想對王子動武，畢竟算半個熟面孔。  
然而比起王子，庫羅德更不可能接受老師再次離開。

幾輪攻防下來，兩人懸殊的力量逼得貝雷特只能不斷後退。  
純靠蠻力的進攻方式空隙太多，他嘗試反擊以為能讓對方退開，換來的卻是更猛烈的攻擊。  
不惜一切也要將你拖下地獄！帝彌托利全身皆在控訴，瘋狂的氣息滲透了他的動作，甚至是每一次呼吸。  
純粹的隔擋絕對無法阻止他。貝雷特抿著嘴唇，自己必須奪回主導權才行。

空中，庫羅德繃緊弓弦，他在等待。  
王子的反常顯而易見，老師不可能沒察覺。  
繼續承受攻擊不過是無謂的消耗。庫羅德有把握，聰明的傭兵為了重整態勢會主動拉開距離。  
而他的箭矢會在那瞬間準確穿過敵人腦袋。  
貝雷特壓低身體，庫羅德屏氣，即將放手的那秒，遠處的驚呼再度擾亂戰場。  
「庫羅德？你在－－等等，那個是老師嗎！」  
失去機會的人不甘不願望向聲音來源，遠處小坡站著一名橘髮女子，長相沒有太大變化，倒是頭髮比以前長了許多。  
雷歐妮後面分別走出粉髮與藍髮的女性，另一頭則是無法忽視的高壯男子和對比之下顯得纖細許多的綠髮男性。  
兩秒後果不其然，背後傳來高昂的大笑，還有嫌對方太吵的白髮少女。  
偏偏是這種時候嗎  
庫羅德搖搖頭，放下手中的費魯諾特。  
老師分身乏術，只能由他主持這場時機詭異的同學會了。

－－－－－－  
待續（？


End file.
